myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 2 - SpongeBob and Friends Introduction
Ah, Part 2 of SpongeBob: Story Mode! And we see SpongeBob and his friends! This is Part Two! Start: Narrator: But when one story ends, another one begins. *We see a pic of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy* *Then inside The Krusty Krab* *SpongeBob is cooking Patties* Pearl: Would you rather fight a hundred- clam-sized heffalumps and woozles, or ten heffalump and woozle-sized clams? :) Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor. So you'd have to fight them with your hands. SpongeBob: Huh? Pearl: "Huuuh?" SpongeBob: What did you say? :/ Pearl: It is just a stupid question, forget it! (So, no! Did not... I did not exactly what ah what they said in this part, but cool i just imagine!) Pearl: Soo... I've got a daylight sensor on the roof... SpongeBob: Hmm-hmm... Pearl: And if I did this right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark. SpongeBob: Hmm-hmm. Pearl: I didn't want to just leave Gary here with nothing while we're at the building competition. SpongeBob: He's coming with us. Pearl: Really? *We see Gary gosh for the first time and Gary is seen there!* SpongeBob: What kind of question is that? Of course he is. Pearl: Okay. I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not... *Gary looks kinda grumpy* but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him with you everywhere you go? He kind of makes us look like... Like... I don't know... amateurs. (Don't say that word "Amateurs!") SpongeBob: He's my wingman. People always wanna talk to the guy with the snail. Gary: :D! Pearl: You mean talk ABOUT the guy with the snail. Like, "Look at the weird guy with the weird snail... How weird." Gary: -_-! SpongeBob: -_-! Pearl: :( I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming. I just didn't/don't want to give people one more reason to call us "losers." SpongeBob: :o.... Pearl: I'm getting tired of it. ;( SpongeBob: We are not losers, Pearl. >:( (K, no seriously rlly true! Good point SpongeBob! Since now since i don't know it anymore anymore just!...) (: Pearl: We lose all the time. It's what we do. :( SpongeBob: Okay... Okay! That might be true... :/ Pearl: I can't remember the last time we've won anything. (Remember the.... Remember any SpongeBob Episodes Winning?) SpongeBob: But if that's the case... it means we win at being losers. :D! Pearl: Ah! All right, fine. :D! ???: Sssssssss... SpongeBob: Do you hear that? :o.. (Ah! Hissing? :O!) *SpongeBob looks outside the door* ???: Sssssssss... (Again?) Pearl: Oh, no. D:!! Giant Fossa: *Opens door and scares* BOOM!! Z:D... SpongeBob: AHHH! D:! Gary: Burrrghh! D:! *Gary falls down* *But it was just Squidward all the time with a Fossa mask tho!* Squidward: HAHAHAHAHA! XD! *Takes off Fossa mask off!* Oh, man! You guys totally freaked out! That was awes-- Gary: >:( *Runs to The Squidward and attacks him* Squidward: OOF! :O! Pearl: Squidward! What's the matter with you?! >:(! Squidward: Great, now I'm going to smell like a snail at Springfield. >:(! I thought we were buddies! :( SpongeBob: That's what you get, Squidward! >:( Squidward: I brought you good times and I'm being punished for it? :( SpongeBob: You scared us half to death! >:( Squidward: Nothing is funny if you're not scared half to death! Z:D! SpongeBob: -_- Z:( >:(!.... Pearl: Did you bring the fireworks? (FIREWORKS! :D!) Of course I did. I even brought something for the little guy. :) *Shows them a Frogfish suit/costume!* SpongeBob: Nice! Pearl: You brought Gary a disguise? Squidward: We're going to a convention. SOMEbody's gotta wear a costume. *Squidward dress up on Gary* *Gary runs around in joy with his new Frogfish Disguise!* SpongeBob: As long as Gary is happy I'm happy. Squidward: Happy? Gary: Oink! :I :D Squidward: Well zippity doo dah! :D! *Talks to Gary* Okay, relax. It's fine. Pearl: You definitely brought the fireworks right? (fee sure! ;)!) Squidward: Yes. I'm ready. Waiting on you guys. :D Pearl: See, now, NOW he's your wingman. XD! SpongeBob: Stop. -_-! Squidward: Hurry up and grab your stuff! :D Pearl: We'll meet you outside, okay? ;)! (Yes you outside, The Krusty Krab can't have a meeting downstairs so!....) *Pearl and Squidward goes outside now* SpongeBob: Okay! :D! (Ok/Okay! ;)!) *SpongeBob looks at a banner with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!* SpongeBob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. You think we'll ever get that famous? :).... *Gary looks unsure tho* SpongeBob: It's not impossible... :/ maybe I'll get famous for my sweet poster collection. :D (I'll have for my sweet poster collection tho!) SpongeBob *Looks in a small chest* Shears. *Grabs these shears!* Definitely taking these. Never know when I might need to shear some dolphins. :D (GASPS! Did you say... Cut them? Cut these cute cool dolphins? This can make dolphins angry and do not hurt a dolphin since oh dolphins never forget and can get angry easily, but is actually nice!) *SpongeBob looks at another banner* SpongeBob: One of these days we're going to win the Springfield building competition. *Looks at Gary* And when we do, people will look at us and say, "Hey, there goes SpongeBob and Gary, winners of the Springfield Building Competition"... We rlly should change the name. :/! SpongeBob: *Sees an Armor Stand then* I got this stand as a gift, but don't... But don't have any armor to put on it. Maybe someday. *Then SpongeBob talks to Gary* SpongeBob: Gimme a frogfish roar, Gary. Gary: *Roars rlly like Reuben!!!* SpongeBob: That'll do Gary, that'll do. :D! (Eh, Eh Gosh this sounds like Shrek, a reference well reference!) *Then SpongeBob goes to another small chest* SpongeBob: *Picks up flint and steel!* Hm. Flint and steel, not too shabby *Then SpongeBob finally seems done there yes there heh and he and Gary will go out meeting friends!* *Gary runs around SpongeBob then SpongeBob picks him* *They both oh yes both leaves The Krusty Krab yes* Pearl: That's everything. :D Squidward: Let's roll. Pearl: Yeah. Dude. Roll. ;) SpongeBob... Eh: Let's go. *They all four walks gone* Squidward: I heard a pretty juicy rumor (Rlly?) about the building competition, but you guys have to promise not to say anything. Pearl: Okay. Squidward: Also, it's in two parts, each part more exciting than the last! SpongeBob: Spit it out, Squidward. :/ Squidward: Part one. The special guests at this year's Springfield is none (No? Is None? :/..) other than Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy them-freaking-selves! (Boy! Dude! Other than this, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy must be so... Happy there...) SpongeBob: Whoa! What's part two?! :D... Squidward, Well,... Squidward:.. Part two, according to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna get to meet him! SpongeBob and Pearl: :O.................... Squidward: It doesn't mean anything if we lose. (Not anything, anything all right?)... But if we win...oh man, this would make up for all the losing. :D! (So would i!) SpongeBob: Meeting Them would be a dream and an honour. Pearl: Totally. He's/They're awesome. It'd be amazing to meet them. Squidward: Gary better be careful in that costume. The last time Mermaid Man saw a frogfish, it didn't End well. Pearl: Soooo, does this "source" of yours make posters for a living? Squidward: Huh? :I.... *They just see alot of posters in trees and then they see a sign that does say: "Mermaid Man Keynote: (In white letters) SOLD OUT (With red letters and big!) Meaning Squidward's source does then....* Squidward: Yeah. My source, uhhh, doesn't... uh... exist. You guys are my only friends. (Friends? GASPS! Even SpongeBob? I guess uh yes guess Squidward some way like SpongeBob now!) SpongeBob: Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win. *They four then now walking* Pearl: We never win. And this year we've got Gary with us. :( *Gary still is proud porking as a pig!* Pearl: We basically have no chance. ;( (We basically have no chance? No eh ah a heavy chance? Cool now? ya understand Pearl?) SpongeBob: We're going to win. Because... Pearl: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: Because up to now we've hated losing. But today, today my friends, we're going to start learning how to love winning. :/ That didn't sound as good as it did in my head. :(.... Squidward: No, no. I'm with that. ;D (With that as me too?...).. *Pearl nods or at least agrees smiling* SpongeBob: Wait a minute...wait a minute...we're thinking about this all wrong. (all this wrong this?) The part of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges. Pearl: Okay, then. So how do we do this? SpongeBob: We don't just build something functional. We build something fun. After we finish the fireworks machine, like we planned -- then we build something cool on top of it. Pearl: You might be on to something. Squidward: If you want to get a reaction out of (OUT! OF!) the judges, we build something scary. So I say we build a fossa.. ;) (If little scary!) (;( And?) Pearl: Wouldn't a pink elephant be better? I'm more scared of pink elephants than fossas. :D (I'm more scared of them as a kid, so... Well, Pink Elephants look so like ghosts, yeah kinda scary just almost kinda so....) Squidward: They both have their moments. Both Pretty Scary. Pearl: Then again, you scared the crap out of us with a fossa today. SpongeBob: Let's build a pink elephant. :D! Squidward: Awww. Pearl's thing? :(.. Pearl: Are you whining? :) Squidward: No. I was saying Awwwwessome. <:) Pearl: Yeah. I think this is the first time we've decided on something before getting to the competition. :) (Something before the competition?) Think we've got everything we need? SpongeBob: It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more. ;).. Squidward: Let's get with the grabbin', then. :D SpongeBob: We're so prepared. We can't lose. Cannot. Bring it in... (Dudes!) (NOW!) *SpongeBob, Squidward, Gary and Pearl good then puts hands in the middle so now they....* SpongeBob: "Dare to Prepare!" on three. No. "Preparing is daring." Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. "Team" on three. One, two, three... "Team!" :D Pearl: Team! Squidward: *Pfft, loser!* Prepare! Gary: *Says team in Snail/Pig!* *After saying TEAM They do not on hands in the middle anymore just hands in the air and they smiles after that!* *Pearl runs off to work out* *Squidward also runs off working* *Then SpongeBob runs to something* *SpongeBob is punching a tree* Gary: *Possibly, oh possibly is proud of SpongeBob but SpongeBob just tried started...* SpongeBob: *Does push-ups* *Grunts and looks at a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy banner being cool!* *SpongeBob does something with sand* *SpongeBob then later fights with an Octopus and it is ironic since Squidward is Octopus!* *Then SpongeBob does push-ups again* *SpongeBob runs and well is stuck in a boat and have to survive some things meanwhile audio from episode is heard:* SpongeBob: I'm… not… letting… go! Nothing will stop me! Not even… (gasps. He sees a sign reading...) Giant Clams?! (so, SpongeBob is dragged through a field of giant clams. He comes out with a bunch of pieces missing from him) I'm… not… letting… go… not even for… (gasps, when he sees another sign for...) Cheese graters?! (so, he skids through the cheese graters. Now he's just four yellow sponge strands with arms) If you think I'll let go just for a little… (he then approaches the most dreaded sign of them all…) educational television?! Oh, no! (cut back to Gary as he hears SpongeBob's scream.) Gary: Looks disgusted! :(... :I *Then he do sit-ups* *SpongeBob digs down down!....* *And then,... He "Shears" Dolphins, at least cleaning them, so that is nice!* *Then he is finally back as punching the tree and then he punch it so hard it is breaking* *SpongeBob grunts meanwhile punching it yes SpongeBob grunts meanwhile doing these!* Gary: *Looking proud heh!* *Then SpongeBob, Squidward, Gary and Pearl meet again, perfect ending and they put hands in the middle and then they all four release hands up in the air and all four is smiling and still is on air which means camera ah stops moving characters, then the screen is black and Part Two ends!* "End of Part 2!" "Is longer er longer than before right right guys is anybody seeing heh?" Category:Blog posts